


In Silence Worshiped

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His job was to gather intelligence for Zaizen and to help protect the people of Japan. With his past, Yagami couldn't expect anything else, even if there was a possibility of something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yagami slowly lowered the tea mug as he swallowed the hot liquid, staring down into the swirling steam that rose up from it. It had been a long day, and while he was glad for the time to simply relax and enjoy some tea, he couldn’t fully shake the feeling that this meeting had a deeper meaning behind it. Why else would Zaizen request to meet in a place like this?

Setting the ceramic cup on the table before him, Yagami looked around at the room. It was located in a semi-famous tea house in Tokio that was known for being very respectful of the privacy of the celebrities and other public figures it regularly hosted, so while the room initially appeared to be very plain, touches of elegance were everywhere. It made him, in his usual suit and tie, feel underdressed and like he didn’t quite belong here.

Resisting the urge to look at the time, he continued to sit quietly and drink his tea, accepting an eventual refill with a quiet word of thanks. No mention of where the Prime Minister might be was made, so Yagami assumed the staff knew as much as he did. While he waited, the man thought about the chain of events that had led him from trying to assassinate Zaizen to working for him. It had been a long, hard year, at least mentally. Deception had led to betrayal, and now he was in the process of atoning for all the harm he had caused.

Glancing down at his right hand, he flexed it a few times, easily recalling the handshake that had sealed his fate. Zaizen’s grip had been firm, and there had been an air of confidence about the other man that had let Yagami knew that despite his past, he was being trusted with great responsibility. In a sense, the Prime Minister was his jailer, but for the moment he was happy that his bars were metaphorical rather than physical.

Footsteps from the hall outside the room alerted Yagami that he was about to have company, so he straightened and tried to wipe any impatience from his expression. The door slid open to reveal Zaizen, so Yagami quickly rose as the other man entered. “Prime Minister.”

“Good evening, Yagami-san. I apologize for the wait - the meeting about the Detectors went longer than I had anticipated,” Zaizen explained as he settled down on the opposite side of the table. Yagami waited until he was fully seated, then sat himself.

“I completely understand, sir.” There was silence as fresh pots of tea were brought in, along with a meal, no doubt ordered from a local restaurant. Once they were along again, Yagami asked carefully, “Was the information I provided you useful?”

“It was.” Zaizen smiled and took a sip of tea before adding, “Pass along my thanks to your team the next time you see them.”

“I shall.” Mano, Yakabe and Hosoi would no doubt try to laugh off the praise, but he was certain they would be pleased.

“Excellent. Now, please help yourself to the food. I’m sure you had a long day as well,” Zaizen said, motioning towards the plates spread before them. Still wondering what this meeting was about, Yagami picked up his chopsticks and began to assemble his meal, conscious that the Prime Minister was studying him. Was he observing his food choices? Or his eating habits? He knew that one could learn a fair deal about a person by watching them eat, but he had no idea how skilled Zaizen was in information gathering.

Yagami kept his gaze firmly fixed on his supper, only glancing up briefly when his employer began to eat as well. They had chosen many of the same items, but he was surprised to see him with a bowl of kinpira gobo. His wife had always enjoyed the simmered vegetable dish, but Yagami had never really liked it until after her death, finding it a little too sweet for his tastes. Now he liked to eat it whenever he was feeling particularly lonely.

They ate in near silence, Yagami doing his best to eat politely and not let his mind wander too much. From time to time, he could feel Zaizen’s eyes on him, quietly observing him without comment. Once they had finished and the dishes cleared away, he took a deep breath and asked the question that had been nagging at him ever since he had arrived. “Was there any particular reason you wanted to see me, Prime Minister?”

The other man looked at him intently for a moment, then smiled, clearly not bothered by the issue being pressed. “First, there’s no need to call me that while we’re in private. Sir or Zaizen-san will be fine. As for this meeting, well…” Zaizen trailed off, looked down at his tea, then said softly, “It was a selfish request on my part, Yagami-san. I must admit that I’m intrigued by you, and hoped that by having dinner with you, I might learn more about you.”

Yagami blinked at that, considering how to respond. He wasn’t the least bit offended, for he had observed Zaizen as well, if more by sound than by sight. Deciding to taka risk, he asked, “Did you learn anything useful, sir?”

“Useful? Probably not, unless your eating habits somehow end up saving the world.” Zaizen smiled at his joke, and Yagami smiled a little as well, straightening slightly as the man continued. “But you do seem to have a preference for salty and bitter food. I would never have guessed you liked namasu or chanpuru, for example.”

“My father liked bitter food, so I picked up the taste from him,” Yagami admitted, smiling slightly at the memory of his mother grumbling about her husband and son’s taste in dishes.

“We acquire many things from our parents, it seems. I know I certainly picked up a few habits from mine. And I’m certain Touko has done that same from me,” Zaizen said as he poured himself another cup of tea. Yagami nodded at the mention of the Prime Minister’s daughter, recalling that she was a talented soccer player in her own right. That made him think about his own lost child, and he hesitated for a moment before answering.

“Yuki always did love watching us cook. She said she wanted to grow up to be a famous chef one day.” Yagami paused, then pushed himself to continue. “Keiko wouldn’t let her cook due to all the sharp knives, but they would often bake things together…” He trailed off, staring down into his cold tea. Ten years, and it still hurt so much.

“I’m sorry,” Zaizen murmured. “I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.”

“It’s alright, sir.” Yagami closed his eyes and took a breath, composing himself. When he opened them, he reached for the tea, pouring himself a fresh cup. Only then did he look at the man across the table. “I’m grateful I have such memories of them.”

“Understandable. You’re lucky your daughter was interested in cooking - I can barely persuade Touko to stay in the kitchen long enough to make a sandwich. Of course, I’m not much of a cook, and the kitchen staff does cook most of our meals anyway.”

Silence descended again, but the awkwardness that had existed before was gone. After a few minutes, Zaizen drained his tea mug and rose. Yagami stood as well, brushing the creases from his suit.

“Thank you for meeting with me, Yagami-san. If circumstances permit, I hope we can dine again in the future,” the Prime Minister said, a pleased look on his face.

Yagami nodded, pleased as well by the invitation. “I hope so as well, sir. In the meantime, let us work together in stopping the Detectors from causing any more damage.”

“Agreed, but I want you to go home and relax after you leave here. Wearing yourself out won’t benefit anyone,” the man warned, and Yagami realized that Zaizen was much more observant than he seemed.

\- - -

“…and that concludes my report on the Paradise Incident.” Yagami finished, gathering up his papers and returning them to the file folder. The Detectors had been stopped and unmasked, but in their place had arose a greater threat - Omega Dain, armed with a satellite capable of destroying everything humanity had worked for. But thanks to Ban and the others, peace had returned once again.

“Excellent work, Yagami-san,” Zaizen said warmly, closing his copy of the file and placing it in one of his desk drawers. By now, Yagami was used to giving personal reports to the Prime Minister, but they were usually done through a video feed, not in person.

“Has there been any response to your commercials about LBXs being safe to use again?” he asked, curious to know what the general public was thinking.

“You mean you haven’t been digging into that yourself?”

“Not really, sir. I’d prefer to hear any feed back through official channels.” In truth, his team was tired, as was he, although no one tried to show it. All the late nights staring at computer screens were starting to catch up to them, it seemed.

“I see.” Zaizen gave an odd smile, its meaning lost on Yagami. “Public response has generally been positive, although many parents still seem hesitant about their children having access to LBXs. I’m hoping that will change now that the Detectors have officially been shut down.”

“That’s good to hear. Have you decided what your going to do with Professor Yamano?” He hated to ask, since any legal case would tear Ban’s family apart, but punishment had to be handed down.

“Not yet. Professor Yamano has accepted full responsibility for his actions however, and his role in unmasking Omega Dain’s plot will not be forgotten.” The Prime Minister looked away for a moment, then asked in a lighter tone, “Have you eaten yet, Yagami-san?”

“I have, but it was only a light meal several hours ago,” Yagami replied, sensing where the conversation was heading.

Zaizen looked back at him them, a glint in his eye. “Well then, do you fancy some supper? I was thinking of kaiseki, if that’s good with you.” Seeing Yagami glance down at his suit, the man added, “By which I mean kaiseki-ryouri. I don’t think either of us have the energy for a tea ceremony at this time of night. And don’t worry about the cost - it’ll be my treat.”

Taken aback at the offer, Yagami stared at the Prime Minister for a few seconds. Kaiseki were quite expensive, and while the Innovators had held them on occasion for their top staff, he had rarely attended. Realizing that his mouth was hanging open, he closed it with a snap and took a moment to gather himself before replying.

“I would be honoured to dine with you, Prime Minister,” he said as formally as he could. “If that is indeed what you wish to do, a kaiseki sounds wonderful.”

By the look on Zaizen’s face, he seemed to find Yagami’s reaction funny, but he had to grace not to mention it, replying with, “Excellent. I will join you as soon as I finish up here.”

“Of course.” Yagami rose and bowed to the Prime Minister before leaving the office, making his way to a side room to wait. He had been there before in the daytime, but he found that the light spilling from the lamps on the wall added a warm atmosphere to the room that wasn’t present when the sun was up. Resisting the urge to sink into the padded chair and close his eyes, he accepted the offer of coffee from one of the staffers. Hopefully the drink would wake him up a bit.

His mug was nearly empty by the time Zaizen stepped into the room, so he drained it quickly and moved to join the Prime Minister. The car ride was longer than expected due to an accident, so Yagami sat quietly beside Zaizen and stared out at the rain. Rainy nights always brought him back to the night he lost Keiko and Yuki, for it had been raining _that_ night as well. Nearly storming, which had made the rescue work all that more difficult. Not that the rescuers could have done anything to save his wife and child.

Fighting back the grief the memories brought, Yagami looked away from the window, turning his gaze towards Zaizen. To his surprise, the other man was already looking at him, the passing streetlights highlighting his dark eyes as the car moved beneath them. No words were exchanged; the Prime Minister just smiled at him before looking back out at the city.

Yagami shifted in his seat, suddenly restless. That simple smile had somehow made the tightness in his chest ease a little, yet at the same time his stomach clenched into a knot. Blaming his strange reaction on the fact that he was tired and hungry, he contented himself with staring at the back of the driver’s seat, uncomfortable with looking out at the rain again. Even so, he couldn’t quite stop thinking about how this was the closest he had been to Zaizen in a long time.

The rain hadn’t let up at all by the time they arrived at small restaurant where the kaiseki was to be held, so Yagami gratefully accepted the umbrella the driver handed him. Zaizen was already waiting, but he seemed more preoccupied with the weather than with the impending meal, for he had tipped his umbrella back slightly to look up at the dark sky.

“Try not to get too wet, sir. It wouldn’t be good if you got sick,” Yagami warned, hoping he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries.

“Very true,” Zaizen agreed, straightening his umbrella and smiling at him again. “Still, a little water won’t kill me. Let’s go inside.”

Edging around puddles as he followed the man, Yagami shook his head, understanding why the nation had voted him into office. He just hoped that the recent commotion caused by the Detectors wouldn’t hurt Zaizen’s chances of getting re-elected come the next election. Japan needed someone like him to lead them into the future, and Zaizen was young enough to lead for a very long time.

“Welcome, honoured guests.” The owner bowed as the entered, and Yagami bowed back, suspicion creeping into his mind. It wasn’t unusual for the owner of a restaurant like this to greet customers as they entered, but a quick glance at the shoe rack showed that very few people were here tonight. Given the weather, he would have assumed that the place would have been more crowded. Could Zaizen have planned this in advance?

Coats and umbrellas were stored and indoor slipper put on, then they were led to the most private room the restaurant had to offer. Hot tea was waiting for them, and Yagami was grateful for it. Still, he waited until Zaizen was seated before lowering himself onto his pillow and reaching for the teapot.

“Thanks, but I’ll pass,” Zaizen said when Yagami held out a teacup. “I believe I’ve had more tea in the past few weeks than I have in the previous year.”

“You don’t like coffee?”

The Prime Minister waited until Yagami was done pouring his own tea to answer. “I don’t mind it, but I usually only drink it in the morning or if I must stay up late. I find that tea calms me down, and I must admit that I needed to be calm the past little while.”

“Indeed, I know the feeling well,” Yagami replied dryly, earning a smile from the man.

“I’m sure you do. Are you planning on taking any time off now that the situation has been resolved?”

“Time off?” Yagami paused with his teacup halfway to his mouth. The thought of a vacation hadn’t even occurred to him. “No. While my detective agency is technically a cover for my employment for you, I do get the odd call from potential clients. There are a few cases I might look into, if you don’t mind.”

Zaizen _tsked_ and frowned at him, clearly unhappy with his response. But the entrance of a waiter with the first course made the frown vanish, and the Prime Minister smiled and thanked the man as the food was laid out on the table between them. When he was gone, he focused back on Yagami. “While I probably have the authority to order you to not take cases, I won’t. If the work makes you happy and you don’t get burnt out, you are free to do as you wish.”

Yagami was suddenly struck by the tender tone in the man’s voice, and so it took him a few moments to process that and respond. “I promise not to work too hard, sir. Thank you.”

Zaizen nodded, then held out a sake cup. “Set aside that tea and have a drink with me, Yagami-san.” He did as commanded, holding the small cup still as the sake was poured. When both of them had full cups, the Prime Minister smiled and raised his. “Cheers!”

“Cheers,” Yagami echoed, aware that his voiced lacked the enthusiasm that Zaizen’s had. The man didn’t seem to notice, so he closed his eyes and drained the cup, letting the warm alcohol slide down his throat. It was sweeter than the type he normally drank, but there was a chestnut taste to it that offset the sweetness somewhat. Still, it wasn’t bad, and he eyed the bottle as he lowered the cup, wondering if it would be rude to have another drink. Zaizen saw his look and held out the bottle, so Yagami accepted the offer and allowed the man to pour him another drink.

They proceeded on to the first course after that, a light appetizer that made him realize just how hungry he was. Yagami switched back to drinking tea once the second course arrived, finding that it went well with the sea bass sushi and the assorted side dishes with it. In the break between courses, Zaizen loosened his tie and asked, “Yagami-san, are you enjoying yourself? You’re rather quiet tonight.”

“I am, sir.” Figuring he better elaborate a little, he added, “Due to the Detectors, I haven’t had much personal time, so I have little to talk about.”

“Mm, I know that feeling well.” Zaizen stared at his sake cup for a moment, then asked, “Do you have any interest in soccer?”

“I know the basic rules of the game, but I don’t follow it closely.”

“I see…would you like to attend one of Touko’s matches sometime?”

Surprised by the offer, Yagami poured himself a fresh cup of tea as he thought about it, then nodded. “Yes, I would like that.” For some bizarre reason, the thought of spending time with Zaizen outside of their duties made him happy, but the emotional reaction was also worrying as well. It was something he would have to look into further.

“Excellent. I’ll ask her about her schedule and get back to you on possible dates.” He couldn’t help but notice that Zaizen looked almost relieved as he spoke, as if he had been worried that Yagami would say no. But the arrival of the third course pushed those thoughts from his mind, and he eagerly reached for a piece of horse mackerel sashimi.

\- - -

Yagami leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, refusing to look at the time as he gazed around as he empty office. He had pulled another all-nighter, and his body was protesting the lack of sleep. But he couldn’t go to bed now, not while Mizel was still on the loose. Zaizen would have probably scolded him for not being well rested, but the Prime Minister was practically living at his office these days.

Hearing his stomach rumble, he sighed, his thoughts drifting back to the kaiseki the two of them had shared. It has been eight courses, and it had been well into the early hours of the morning before he had gotten home. He suspected that Zaizen had been slightly drunk by the time they had finished, but he was impressed that Prime Minister had held his liquor so well, considering the amount of sake he had drank. If nothing else, Zaizen was a cheerful drinker, and they had spent most of the evening chatting, despite their claims of having nothing to talk about.

“Perhaps the good food loosened our tongues…” he murmured, looking at the picture of his wife on daughter that was on his desk. He and Keiko had grown closer over sharing meals as well, although he wouldn’t go as far as saying that she had won his heart with food.

A sharp knock on the door made him sit up and blink, fearful that he had somehow dozed off, but he rose at the second knock and walked over to the door. “Who is it?” he called, wondering if there was an emergency nearby.

“I have a delivery for one Yagami Eiji,” a male voice answered. Yagami hesitated, the possibility of an attack arising in his mind. He was certain that the Innovators still had agents about, and he wouldn’t put it past them to try and get revenge for his betrayal.

“One moment, please.” Pulling his CCM out of his pocket, he activated General and had the LBX stand on the opposite side of the door, rifle pointed up at whoever was outside. Making sure to conceal the CCM, he then opened the door a crack. “Delivery, you said?”

“Yep.” The man standing there was dressed in a windbreaker and jeans against the morning chill, a baseball cap and dark sunglasses. Yagami tensed as the man raised a brown paper bag, his finger hovering over the button that would command General to attack should he pulled a weapon. “I brought breakfast.”

“Breakfast…?” He hasn’t called for a delivery, but perhaps one of his team had, anticipating that he would be spending the night at the detective agency. Still, it was better to check. “Who called the order in?”

“Your boss,” the man said, flashing a familiar smile and tilting the sunglasses down slightly with his free hand, revealing himself to be Zaizen.

“Pri-Sir!” he cried in surprise, taking a step back at the unexpected sight.

“Good morning, Yagami-san,” Zaizen said lightly, taking the opportunity to step inside. Noticing General by his feet as he closed the door, he asked, “Expecting trouble, or did I interrupt your practice?”

“I wasn’t sure who you were, do I didn’t want to take any chances,” Yagami replied stiffly, returning the LBX to his pocket a moment later.

“Always a wise decision,” the Prime Minister agreed, unzipping his jacket and removing his hat and sunglasses.

“Please, take a seat,” the detective said, moving one of his subordinate’s chairs to the other side of his desk.

“Thank you. As I said, I brought breakfast, although it’s nothing too fancy.” Zaizen settled into the chair and opened the bag he carried, removing several small containers. As the lids were taken off, the smell of scrambled eggs and toast filled the room.

“Does your security detail know where you are?” Yagami asked, unable to keep the sharp tone out of his voice. Giving the situation, he was surprised that the man would decide to leave his office for such a casual thing like breakfast with the man who had once tried to kill him.

“Oh yes, they know. They’re waiting outside. And don’t worry, I have my CCM on me if something happens. Relax, Yagami-san, and enjoy your breakfast.”

Yagami had already accepted the container of scrambled eggs before he registered what Zaizen had said. “You have a CCM, sir?”

“I do.” He held the red-and-white device out, and added, “Originally, it was just for promotional purposes, but I’ve grown to like it.”

“I see…” He ate his eggs as he mulled the revelation over, the other man sipping at a coffee. Eventually curiosity got the better of him and he asked, “Do you battle as well?”

“Yes, but I’m quite bad at it. Touko is better than I am, and she holds very little interest in LBXs,” Zaizen said with a smile, seemingly not embarrassed at all by admitting his lack of skill.

“Perhaps you just need some practice,” Yagami suggested as he picked up his toast.

“Perhaps.” The detective noted the slight smile that accompanied the answer, and he wondered what Zaizen was thinking. Probably something about Mizel. It was all everyone was thinking this days. Mizel, and what city would be next to be threatened by his army of LBXs.

As he munched on his toast, he realized that he was enjoying this breakfast, as odd as it was. The good food helped, but the awkwardness that had lingered over their previous meals together was gone. Zaizen seemed relaxed as well, quietly sipping on a coffee as he looked around the office. Yagami reflected that it was pretty bare, since none of them had the time or the inclination to decorate much. The only real sign of personalization was the picture of his family that sat on his desk.

The Prime Minister had noticed the picture frame as well, and he looked at the back of it for a moment before asking softly, “May I see the photo?”

Yagami nodded, his mouth full of toast, and watched with conflicting emotions as Zaizen gently picked up the picture frame and turned it around. There was silence while he examined the picture, then the man said quietly, “Keiko and Yuki, was it? She takes after you…”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yagami nodded and replied, “Yes, but she had her mother’s smile and personality.”

“I’m sure she did. I wish I could have met them.”

“I’m certain they would have liked you. Keiko probably would have voted for you.”

Returning the picture to its place, Zaizen shifted and dig his wallet out, then removed something and held it out. Wiping his hands as to not get crumbs on the item, Yagami accepted it carefully and saw that it was a picture of Touko. The pink haired, blue eyed girl was grinning, posing with a soccer ball in one hand and flashing a victory sign with the other.

“She’s…in junior high, right?” he asked as he handed the picture back. Yuki would have been a little older than Touko, and he wondering what interests her daughter would have had. Perhaps the two girls would have played against each other in soccer.

“Yes, although sometimes it seems like she’s older. She can be very mature for her age,” Zaizen answered with a smile as he tucked the picture away. He then finished his coffee and stood. “I better get back to work, since Mizel might strike at any time.”

“Indeed.” Yagami rose as well, and waited while the man put his disguise back on. “Thank you for stopping by, and for breakfast. I needed a good meal.”

“I thought you might.” The Prime Minister grinned for a second, then sobered. “Keep looking into Mizel, and inform me if you find anything, no matter how small. Once this is over, I’ll take you out for a proper meal.”

Yagami had to struggle to keep from smiling as he replied, “I shall, sir. But isn’t it my turn to treat you?”

Zaizen laughed and raised a hand as he opened the door. “It’s a date, then. Don’t worry too hard, Yagami.”

He stood there for a minute once the Prime Minister had left, then slowly returned to his seat, more conflicted than ever. Had Zaizen been tired and simply made a mistake when he dropped the ‘-san’ honorific from his name? Yagami didn’t think so, since the man had seemed alert enough while they talked. That would mean it was deliberate, and he had no idea what to make of that.

“I suppose we are becoming closer,” he muttered to the picture of his family. “Even so, he is my jailer, and nothing good had ever come from a prisoner and jailer becoming friends.” His years as a police detective had taught him that much. Besides, it wasn’t like Zaizen could unlock the door to his cell and set him free - in fact, he very much expected to end up in jail eventually. He had no desire blight the Prime Minster’s record by remaining free, so he would accept being locked away when the time came. He had crimes to pay for, after all.

Shaking off the thoughts, he leaned forward and tapped his laptop to wake it from sleep mode, determined to help put and end to Mizel’s tyranny.

\- - -

“Wouldn’t it be better if Kirito became a test player for a Japanese company?” Yagami asked curiously as they walked away from the blonde teenager. He had been informed that Zaizen would be making some sort of offer to the former Omega Dain employee, but he hadn’t expected that offer to be a position within the government security forces.

“Perhaps, but he has the necessary experience, and he’s exactly the kind of person we need. He will be closely watched, and he won’t have the clearance to access highly sensitive information,” Zaizen replied, glancing up from the schedule he held.

“He could always hack in.”

“I’d like to see him try.” There was an edge to the Prime Minister’s tone that surprised Yagami, but it gave him a window into the man’s feelings on the matter.

“You trust him not to.” It was a statement, not a question, and Zaizen confirmed it with a quick nod. He hesitated for a moment, then took a risk an added, “Just like you trust me not to betray you.”

Zaizen stopped walking and looked at him, clearly surprised. “Yes Yagami, I trust you. You have given me no reason to think otherwise. Unless you have some reason that I shouldn’t trust you?”

“Ah…” Still uncomfortable with the change in address, he realized that his hesitation was probably being taken as a bad sign. Drawing himself up, he said firmly, “No, Prime Minister, I do not. I am simply still surprised that you would align yourself with someone like myself.”

“Hm. I see.” Following along as the man started walking towards the waiting car, Yagami tried to suppress the anxiety that was growing within him. Had he just condemned himself to a life behind bars? Perhaps so, but perhaps it was time for him to leave the world. He just hoped that his team wouldn’t be judged quite as harshly, so that they might be able to enjoy freedom in their old age.

Zaizen remained silent until they car was well on the way to the rally he was scheduled to attend, but when he spoke, his voice was gentle. “Yagami, I know you still hold great guilt over your actions under the Innovators, but you must learn to let some of it go. You cannot change the past, but you have worked hard to change both the present and the future.”

Yagami bit his lip, unsure as to what Zaizen was getting at. But the man simply smiled at him and continued. “Yes, you once attempted to kill me, but look at us now. Together, we have stopped two major threats to world peace, and I like to think that we’re friends.”

“Friends, sir?” The detective heard the tremble in his voice, and he distantly wondered why.

“Yes, friends.”

Yagami looked away at that, feeling his hands curl into fists. “I…I am not worthy of your friendship, Prime Minister,” he replied as formally as he could, forcing the words out around the lump in his throat. He desperately wanted to accept that friendship, but he had to reject it.

“Yagami…” Zaizen sounded disappointed, and he closed his eyes, refusing to look at him. It would hurt too much. “If you can, please tell me why.”

“Because…Because it wouldn’t be right. I am a criminal, and a former employee of an organization which tried to end your government. If that is not enough, consider my background as a mere police detective. I should not be near you, much less be your friend.”

“But that is exactly why you should be near me,” Zaizen insisted, and Yagami froze as a hand was place atop his own. “Haven’t the recent incidents proven that I need someone with your background by my side? Yes, you have done wrong in the past, but your actions since entering my service have been nothing but exemplementry . You have both earned and kept my trust over these last few months, so yes, I consider you my friend. Please understand that. _Please_ , Yagami.”

Yagami sucked in his breath at the last two words, torn over how to respond. It almost sounded like Zaizen was begging, but that couldn’t be the case. He wasn’t valuable enough to beg for. At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself, but Zaizen’s words continued to echo in his mind. And then there was the matter of the Prime Minister’s hand, still resting on his clenched fist.

“I…I need time to think,” he said brokenly, aware that the car had been stopped for some time. “Besides, you’re going to be late for the rally.”

“Always a stickler for a schedule, eh?” Zaizen half-heartedly grumbled, but he gave Yagami’s hand a squeeze before removing his own. “Alright, I’ll go do my duty. But I do want an answer from you, Yagami.”

“Yes sir. I’ll try to have one by the time you get back,” Yagami promised, finally able to bring himself to look at the man.

“No need to rush to an answer. I’ll see you later,” Zaizen said gently, giving him a smile before stepping out of the car. As the door closed, Yagami took several deep breaths and leaned back in his seat. He had over an hour to think about things, and he swore that he would have an answer when the Prime Minister returned.

\- - -

He sat quietly in the car, waging an internal war. When he had worked for Kaidou Yoshimitsu, Zaizen had been the enemy, a target that was to be destroyed so that the Innovators could reach their goals. Once Yagami had learned how wrong he had been, he had left the organization. Perhaps they should be the ones to blame for all of this, since they had been the first to introduce him to Zaizen, albeit through a sniper’s sights. Perhaps the seeds of his current struggle had been planted then.

“Why…Why him, of all people?” he murmured to himself, grinding his teeth in a flash of anger. Yagami had realized it at last - he held feelings for Zaizen Sousuke, feelings that weren’t quite love but was much more than simple respect. And now that he knew the truth, there was no way he could admit it. Zaizen was too far above him for that to happen. Besides, he couldn’t fall in love again. Keiko still held his heart, and he wasn’t willing to give it up to someone who was unattainable.

Even so, he felt like he had an answer for the Prime Minister. It may mean putting himself through intentional misery, but he would stay by Zaizen’s side and support him as best he could.

Yagami straightened as the car door opened, looking calmly at Zaizen as he slid inside. “How did the rally go?”

“Good, although the reporters afterwards were less than kind. They seem to think I haven’t noticed the drop in my poll numbers over the past few weeks, so they keep brining it up and asking what I’m going to do about it.” Zaizen took a breath, then sank back into the seat. “Enough about that. Do you come to an answer?”

“I have.” Yagami paused to gather himself, keeping his gaze fixed on the man beside him. “I realize now that I must move on from my past, although I will never forget what I have done. I am pleased that you think so highly of me, and that you are willing to trust me. Finally…if you will have me, I am honoured to work with you and be your friend, Zaizen-san.”

The smile Zaizen gave him once he finished was worth the conflict over his feelings.

\- - -

Yagami climbed the stands carefully, not wanting to slip on the wet wood and injure himself. He had finally been able to take Zaizen up on the offer of attending one of Touko’s matches, so he was happy to be here, despite the rain. This was only a practice, so turnout was sparse due to the wet weather, consisting of mainly parents and die-hard supporters. He would attend a game in time, but he had thought it best to attend a practice or two beforehand.

Zaizen was seated a fair distance up the stands, well away from the other parents. He tipped the large umbrella he was holding up as Yagami approached, smiling in pleasure. “Glad you could make it, Yagami. Put your umbrella away and sit with me - there’s plenty of room.”

“Glad I could come. Thanks for the invitation, Zaizen-san,” he replied, folding his umbrella up and ducking down under the edge of Zaizen’s. “Did I miss much?”

“Only the laps around the pitch. Here.”

“Thanks.” Accepting the can of hot tea with a smile, Yagami took a sip and felt better as warmth flood through him. “I’m surprised you were able to make it to a practice, considering the situation.”

“There’s nothing I can do about my party’s numbers, although for some reason I keep trying,” Zaizen commented mildly, eyes fixed on the field. “I think the public understands that I’m not to blame for the damage Mizel did, but since they still need someone to punish, they’re taking it out on my party.”

“That’s a shame.” There really was nothing Yagami could say in that regard, since there was nothing he could do to alter public opinion in the wake of Mizel’s downfall. Still, he hated to see Zaizen fall due to something that had been out of his control.

As the players continued to run through their drills, they sat in comfortable silence. Yagami was pleased to be able to spend time with Zaizen, and he found the activity on the field below rather interesting to watch. He was still acutely aware of every move the man beside him made, however much he tried to focus on the soccer players. When Zaizen shifted closer, he felt his heartbeat increase despite his best attempts to push aside his hidden feelings. Keiko was first in his heart, and there was no way he was going to allow anyone to replace her.

Even so, he couldn’t help looking sideways at Zaizen, admiring the way the rain softened his features ever so slightly and catching the momentary smiles as something happened on the field below. Eventually, the Prime Minister looked over and saw that Yagami was looking at him. “You‘re not bored, are you Yagami?”

“Ah, not at all sir. I was just thinking that you seem to enjoy watching the practices.” Looking away and hoping that his blush wasn’t too evident, Yagami took a drink of his tea, grateful for the warm drink.

“It’s nice to watch the players improve over time and know that they are playing because they love the game,” Zaizen replied. “And I feel like I learn something myself, even though I’m simply watching instead of participating. Since I feel confident enough to know about most of the things done in soccer, please ask me if you have any questions.”

“I shall, sir.” Watching the players took him back to his junior high days, and he remembered the thrill he had felt playing basketball. He had never been skilled enough to go pro, but it had been fun to play, and he still enjoyed catching the odd game on TV.

Conversation seemed to come more easily after that, and they chatted about how the world was recovering from Mizel’s actions and the surge in LBX sales until the practice was over.

Zaizen rose as the players headed for the side of the pitch, but kept part of the umbrella over Yagami’s head. “You haven’t met Touko, yet, have you? Want to come with me and say hello?”

“I…” Yagami took a breath, a mixture of feelings making his chest tighten. He didn’t want to become too attached to Zaizen, since it would make keeping his feelings separate from their business relations all the more harder, but he did want to see what kind of daughter Zaizen was raising. So he got up as well and nodded. “I would be glad to, Zaizen-san.”

\- - -

“You seem troubled, Zaizen-san,” Yagami said as he poured them both some tea. The detective had been busy with a case during the past month, and the Prime Minister had been doing a world tour of sorts, visiting the countries affected by Mizel. This was the first time they had met face-to-face in a while, and he was eager to catch up on the news and relax with his friend.

“There is some talks going on for a school revolving around LBXs,” Zaizen said slowly as he swirled his tea.

“Given the popularity of Artemis, I’m surprised it hasn’t come up before now. You don’t think it’s a good idea?”

“Oh, it certainly has its merits, but that’s not what’s troubling me.” Zaizen frowned, put down his tea and said bluntly, “If this school goes ahead, it will have a direct impact on our world. Yagami, they want children to fight each other in proxy wars between participating nations. Children like Yamano-kun and Kaidou-kun. _Children_. And they honestly believe this is a good idea!”

“Proxy wars…” Yagami took a drink of his own tea as he considered the possibilities. Frankly, it was rather terrifying. “While such a thing may indeed reduce bloodshed in the real world, I don’t believe letting children fight a virtual war with LBXs is the right move to make. Yes, Ban-kun and the others have shown that children their age can do amazing things, but there are too many unknowns to allow this to go forward. Haibara Yuuya is a good example of what happens when you train a child for war.”

“Exactly. What happens if you get a mentally unstable student or teacher involved? And what exactly will the impact of the virtual battles be? How will the world map be altered? How will the public react to such a thing?” Zaizen let out a frustrated sigh. “They can talk to me all they want, but I refuse to let Japan be a part of such a thing.”

“But…?” Yagami prompted, sensing that there was more to the story. He hadn’t heard much about this himself, but he had thought he had no need to dig into international matters if the world wasn’t about to end. Clearly, that was the wrong decision to make.

Zaizen smiled at him. “You know me too well, Yagami. However much I refuse, I fear I will not be one to make the final decision regarding this matter.”

“You think someone is trying to bring your government down again?” Yagami sat up straighter. If that was the case, he had a job to do.

“I’m almost certain of it. Still, if they don’t succeed, I believe the public will do the job for them.”

“Is there anything I can do? I’m sure my team-” He halted as Zaizen held up a hand.

“No, Yagami, not this time. Given everything that happened, it may be more suspicious for me to remain in power. I will not allow myself to become what my enemies are.” Yagami gritted his teeth at Zaizen’s tone, not liking what it implied.

“With all due respect sir, you sound like you’ve already lost the election. If you feel you must atone for being unable to stop Mizel, then so be it. Trust me, I know what you’re going through. But your first priority is to the Japanese people and their future. If you give up and allow those who are in favour of this school and all it entails to walk right over you, how will that help the public?”

Yagami didn’t remember when he had risen to his feet, but he was standing now, standing and looking down on Zaizen. His friend opened his mouth, probably to object, but he wasn’t done yet. “No, Zaizen, hear me out. How will you stepping aside help Ban-kun and his friends who risked their lives to save the world? Or the thousands that came together to stop Mizel through their love of LBXs? How will that help Touko and her dreams?”

In the silence that followed, Yagami realized he had overstepped his boundaries. “Sir, I-”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Yagami. Or leave. Please, sit down.” Zaizen’s voice was sharp, and there was a look in his eyes that told the detective that he was angry. Slowly returning to his seat, he took a drink of lukewarm tea and fiddled with the mug as he waited to be reprimanded.

But when Zaizen spoke, his tone was softer. “I believe this is the first time we’ve gotten angry with each other.”

“I believe it is, sir,” Yagami agreed, keeping his eyes fixed on his tea. He would have apologized, but he had a feeling the Prime Minister wouldn’t accept it.

“You were rather forceful with me.”

“You rather needed it, sir.”

“Indeed, I did.” Looking up at the light chuckle that followed, Yagami saw that the anger had faded from Zaizen’s face. “Thank you, Yagami. You were right - I was being selfish and not thinking about the people who elected me as their leader. I needed to be reminded of that.”

“You’re welcome, Zaizen-san,” Yagami said awkwardly, not entirely sure how to respond.

“Enough of that, Yagami. Formalities aren’t needed now,” Zaizen smiled at his puzzled look and asked, “Or did you not realize what you just said?”

The man did a quick mental review of the previous discussion, his eyes widening when he realized his error. “I-I didn’t mean…it was a simple mistake, sir,” he said helplessly, ashamed at having made the slip.

“Yes, it was. And one I’d like you to make again, if you don’t mind,” Zaizen said lightly.

“If…If you don’t mind…” Yagami said, trying to ignore the happy feeling that was spreading through him as a result of the man’s words.

“I don’t. Now, how about we get some hot tea and talk about what to do next?”

Pleased that he hadn’t angered Zaizen enough to end the conversation, Yagami nodded, already thinking of what they could if this new LBX school did go ahead.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_“Zaizen Sousuke’s governing party has been voted out of power by a wide margin, failing to gain even two-thirds of the votes it got in the last election. Tougou Giichi’s party seems set to take over as the next government of Japan.”_ Yagami closed the video streaming link then, disappointed in himself. He had been unable to help Zaizen remain in power. Those who wished to get Zaizen out of office to promote for their own agendas had succeeded where the Innovators had failed.

He wouldn’t call Zaizen, not tonight. He would be selfish and enjoy one more night of freedom before his jail term started. Unlike for Professor Yamano, there would be no trial for him or his team. Just a car ride in handcuffs to the jail. Making sure to put his CCM on silent, he left the office and headed for his favourite bar.

\- - -

Thankfully, he was already somewhat awake when the knock came at his door. Getting up slowly and regretting drinking so much the night before, he carefully walked over to the door and unlocked it. Taking a deep breath, he opened it, trying not to wince as the light from the hallway hit his face.

“Zaizen…san?” He hadn’t expected Zaizen to be present for his arrest, but perhaps it was only natural for him to be there. The man was alone though, so he assumed the police were waiting outside the apartment complex.

“Morning, Yagami,” Zaizen said pleasantly, looking slightly tired but appearing far happier than someone who just lost an election should be. “Are you up for some breakfast?”

“I…breakfast?” Yagami stared. “Am I not going to be arrested?”

“Arrested?” Zaizen looked surprised, then realization dawned on his face. “Ah, that. No, I still need you by my side. I may not be Prime Minister anymore, but that doesn’t mean I’ve given up on my people.”

“I see. Breakfast would be wonderful.” And perhaps it would help reduce the pounding headache he had. “Give me a few minutes, and I’ll be down.”

“Not going to invite me in?” Zaizen said playfully.

“Not until you invite me to your home,” he responded, not caring that he was probably being rude or that his heart beat faster at the thought of seeing where Zaizen lived.

Zaizen raised and eyebrow, smirked and nodded. “It’s a date, then. My home isn’t as nice as the Prime Minister’s residence, but it’s not too shabby.”

Yagami blinked, surprised that he had agreed so readily. Then he nodded and went to try and look like he hadn’t spent half the night drinking, leaving his apartment a few minutes later sucking on a breath mint and wearing the darkest pair of sunglasses he had.

Zaizen had also donned the sunglasses and hat he had worn to Yagami’s office, and as they went down the stairs and out into the cool winter morning, Yagami thought they probably looked like a pair of detectives from an old book he had read once. Forced to stop and wait for his eyes to adjust from the bright sunshine, he frowned and regretted drinking so much the night before.

“Had a rough night?” Zaizen asked lightly as they got into the car. Thankful for the tinted windows, Yagami nodded.

“I…may have went overboard a little,” he admitted, staring down at his hands.

“Well, if I thought it was my last night of freedom, I probably would have done something similar. If you enjoyed yourself and didn’t cause any trouble, I don’t see a problem.”

Yagami looked up then, seeing that Zaizen was looking at him with a small smile on his face. “Sorry…” he mumbled, still feeling guilty. “How bad do I look?”

“Hm…not too bad, all things considered. If you keep the sunglasses on until we get inside, people will probably just assume you’re my bodyguard. Plus, I promise that the breakfast we’ll have will help you feel better.” Zaizen grinned, clearly in a good mood.

“Zaizen…” Yagami hesitated, not sure how to approach the topic. “You just lost the election. Shouldn’t…Shouldn’t there be other things you should be doing right now?”

“Instead of having breakfast with you, you mean? Probably.” The man leaned back in his seat, looking out the window with a thoughtful expression. “Touko has practice, and my staff is cleaning out my office, so there’s no one in particular I could spend my time with. I suppose I could be out giving interviews, but I’ve done that for the last month, and frankly, I’m tired of doing them. I won’t be meeting with my party members until tomorrow at the earliest, and the thought of breakfast with some of them isn’t exactly appetizing.” Zaizen looked back at Yagami and smiled again, adding, “So while I could be doing something else, I’m choosing to spend my time with you, Yagami.”

“I-I’m touched, sir,” was all he could manage to say around the lump in is throat. Did he really mean that much to Zaizen? They were friends, yes, but he had always assumed it was a professional friendship of sorts. Yagami saw now that he had been wrong about that for a while. He should have noticed it earlier, but his fight to keep his feelings under control had clouded his vision and made him misinterpret the signs. Some detective he was.

There was still something bothering him, though. “I’m sorry my team and I failed you, Zaizen. We should have done more.”

“You did the best you could, that’s all that matters. And who knows, perhaps we were wrong and this new school will help world peace,” Zaizen said, obviously trying to cheer him up.

“You don’t believe that for a second,” he replied flatly, causing his friend to chuckle.

“Ah, you know me too well, Yagami! I don’t believe that. But we were prepared for this outcome, and I fully intend to run in the next election.” The car stopped then, and Yagami realized they were at their destination. Adjusting his sunglasses against the coming sunshine, he told himself to cheer up and enjoy the meal that was to come.

\- - -

Yagami stared at the case file open on the screen in front of him, trying to fit everything together. He knew when and where the person had gone missing, but the why was stumping him. Their personal life was calm, and they seemed happy enough at work. There was always the chance they were dead, but he considered that to be unlikely. He was missing something, that much was clear.

His CCM went off, startling him. Glancing at the time as he pulled it out, he figured there were only a few people who would call him this late. As his gaze landed on the name of the caller, he smiled and answered the call. “Good evening, Zaizen. What may I do for you?”

_“Good evening, Yagami. I know it’s an odd time, but would you like to come over for a late dinner?”_

Yagami didn’t even have to think about his answer. “I’d love to.”

_“Excellent. My driver will be there in twenty minutes. I’ll see you then!”_

“Until then,” he replied, flipping his CCM shut as the call ended.

His friend was waiting for him when he arrived nearly an hour later, looking more relaxed that Yagami had ever seen him. As the detective admired the grey wool sweater Zaizen wore, it struck him that this was the first time he had seen his friend not wearing a suit.

“Sorry for not giving you time to freshen up,” Zaizen said apologetically as Yagami slid on a pair of slippers. The front entrance was larger than most yet modest, and a quick look around showed him that Zaizen’s personality was everywhere. As was Touko’s, judging by the soccer cleats in the shoe rack and the soccer ball partially hidden by a potted plant.

“Don’t worry about it.” It had been a cool day and he had spent most of it inside, so it wasn’t like he had gotten too sweaty.

“If you wish, you could have a bath, or-”

“Zaizen,” Yagami said firmly, cutting him off. “I’m fine, really. I’m a detective, not a construction worker.”

Zaizen looked surprised, then he chuckled and said, “I suppose you’re right. Dinner isn’t quite ready yet, so how about a drink to start?”

“Sounds good.”

As Zaizen led him down a hallway, he asked over his shoulder, “What would you like? We’ve got sake, various wines, or whiskey if you’d like something with a bit more kick. There’s tea and coffee if you’d rather that.”

“Hm…” Yagami considered his options and they entered Zaizen’s study, realizing that he did want to unwind a little. “What kind of wines do you have?”

“There’s some lovely Tendu wine, as well as several bottles of Kyoutamba and a good selection of Kobe wine. The Ikeda wine is my favourite, though,” Zaizen answered, looking pleased at his decision.

“You only have Japanese wines?” Yagami asked, surprised by the selection.

“I do. I feel that it is important to support local industries. While I do enjoy international wines, I only drink them if they are the only wine available at public events and the like,” Zaizen confirmed with a nod.

“An interesting choice…Ikeda it is. I’ll leave it up to you to choose the year.”

“An excellent pick, Yagami. I think you’ll enjoy the bottle of ‘33 I have.” The smile Zaizen gave him then made his stomach twist into a knot, but Yagami ignored it and settled into a chair. He wouldn’t allow his feelings for Zaizen to mar his enjoyment of the evening to come.

As they waited for their drinks to arrive, Yagami looked around the study and noticed that it felt a lot like Zaizen’s office, except the chairs were more comfortable and it had more books. Pictures of Touko were scattered about the room, and he noticed that she was wearing a soccer jersey in many of them. “Is your daughter home tonight?”

“No, not tonight. She’s away visiting friends, and probably playing soccer with them too.” Zaizen smiled, clearly proud of his daughter. And so he should be, considering what she had done for Japan.

“I’m sure she’s having a good time.” She had seemed like a very nice girl that time he had met her after practice, and he could already tell that she would grow up to be a fine young lady. “When is her next home game?”

“Next Saturday, I believe. Thinking of coming?”

“If my current case allows it, yes.”

“Wonderful. She’s asked about you, you know. I think she rather likes you, or at least your hair,” Zaizen said with a grin.

“My hair?” Puzzled, Yagami ran a hand through the strands that brushed his cheek. He had let it grow after the death of Keiko, more focused on preventing another tragedy than on his appearance, and had eventually grown accustomed to having it long.

“Apparently she likes people with long hair. I advise you not to cut it short like it was in the past, otherwise you might break her heart,” Zaizen explained, than added with a wink, “And possibly mine too.”

“I-I see…” Their wine arrived then, and Yagami tried to control his blush as he took a sip. To his delight, the wine has a lovely flavour to it, and so he used it to change the topic. “You were right, Zaizen, this is excellent.”

“I’m glad you like it.” The conversation moved on to wines and various other alcoholic beverages, Yagami finding that his knowledge of drinks was actually useful outside of a case for once. Zaizen seemed to know a lot as well, and they continued to talk as they sat down to dinner. Zaizen had a Western-style dining room, but there were traditional elements everywhere.

While the meal was delicious, Yagami found himself distracted by other matters despite his attempt to keep up a light conversation. Mainly, the matter of his feelings towards Zaizen. He had done his best to ignore them during the intervening months since his realization of them, not wishing to dwell on something he was unable to change. But they had persisted, so now he was trying to distract himself with thoughts of Keiko and Yuki. Keiko held a piece of his heart still, and he was unwilling to abandon her love and her memory to someone he could never have.

“What are you thinking about?”

Looking up at Zaizen’s question, he realized he had been staring into his wine for a good minute without taking a drink. He was tempted to lie and say his case was distracting him, but the truth won out in the end. “Keiko,” he said simply, putting down his wine and looking directly at the other man.

“Ah. Do you still think about her and Yuki a lot?” Zaizen’s tone was soft, and his expression was gentle. It was clear that Yagami could end this conversation if he wanted to, but something made him keep talking.

“I do…even after all these years, I’m still not used to sleeping alone. Or to hearing silence when I come home.” Yagami bit his lip, trying to control his emotions. “Once she was old enough to talk, Yuki always greeted me in the morning before I left, and she used to say that she was so proud of me for catching the bad guys…”

“I like to believe most daughters are proud of their fathers if their fathers are in our lines of work. I know Touko is proud of me, and has been ever since she was a little girl. When she’s gone the house feels…different.” Zaizen frowned, and Yagami nodded, understanding that feeling all too well.

“What will you do when she moves out?” Yagami asked, trying to lighten to mood.

“I haven’t the faintest idea. Go get drunk with you, perhaps?” They both smiled at that, then Zaizen asked, “Care for some dessert?”

“Sure. Could you thank the chef for working so late? This meal has been wonderful.”

“I could, or you could do it yourself. Masumi-san should still be back there,” Zaizen replied, jerking his thumb in the general direction of the kitchen.

Yagami hesitated, then said slowly, “If you’ll excuse me…”

“No problem. Third door on your right.” Bolstered by the smile his friend gave him, the man rose and went to find the chef.

 

\- - -

Five in the morning was early, even for him, but Yagami knew he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. He had had a restless night, plagued by dreams of Keiko and Yuki. It had left him tired and angry at himself. He had already made his decision - he would simply watch Zaizen and respect him that way, rather than endangering their relationship by admitting what he felt. So why did it feel like the wrong choice?

Sitting up and rubbing his face, he decided that a nice long shower would make him feel better. As he slid his legs over the side of the bed, Yagami noticed that his CCM screen was showing the message icon. Curious, he grabbed it and flipped it open, opening the message was a few clicks of the keypad.

_I checked with Touko and she would love to see you at her next match. It starts at three, so be sure to go early to avoid the traffic. Also, I would appreciate it if you kept your caseload light for the next month or so. Have a good day! - Zaizen_

“Why are you awake this early…?” he mumbled as he confirmed that he would be there, unable to keep from smiling at the mysterious suggestion in the message. Zaizen was obviously planning something, but he wouldn’t ruin the surprise by investigating until he knew more.

\- - -

Yagami winced but grinned as Zaizen gave a shrill whistle from beside him, the noise being swallowed up by the roar of the crowd that filled the stadium. When Zaizen had said soccer match, he had been imagining something smaller than a full-fledged soccer stadium. But the energy of the fans had lifted his spirits, and he found he was enjoying himself immensely. Touko’s team was powerful, but their opponent seemed to be evenly matched to them. As the first half ended, Zaizen settled back in his seat, a big grin on his face.

“Touko’s playing well,” Yagami commented once he could hear himself speak.

“Yes, she’s doing very well. The new team members are responding to her nicely,” his friend said with a nod. Zaizen was wearing his usual hat and sunglasses public outfit, but Yagami suspected that some of the people around them knew who they were seated with.

“That’s right, some of the other members retired after the election. Is Tougou a soccer fan as well?”

“I don’t think so, but he might show up at a game or two to show his support for the sport.” Zaizen shrugged, then asked, “Do you want anything? I’m going to go grab a drink.”

“No, I’m fine. Shall I come with you?” Despite the fact that Zaizen was no longer the Prime Minister, Yagami still feared that their enemies might make another attempt on his life to ensure he didn’t cause any more trouble.

Zaizen squeezed his shoulder and shook his head. “I’ll be fine, Yagami. I’m well-protected, even here.” Giving him and easy smile, the man rose and made his way towards the steps. Still feeling the weight of Zaizen’s hand on his shoulder, the detective took another look around and saw some familiar faces - off-duty Special Police members, including former team mates of Touko’s, were seated in a loose circle around them. One of them noticed Yagami’s look and gave him a polite nod before looking away. Reassured, he settled back in his seat and wondered which team would score first.

Zaizen returned a few minutes later, carrying two cups. Realizing what he had done, Yagami opened his mouth to refuse, but was cut off.

“Try it. Try it and thank me later,” his friend said firmly, so Yagami simply nodded and accepted the cup. Aware that he was being watched, he took a tentative sip, his eyes widening at the taste.

“Orange and…mint tea?”

“Yep! I’ve had it here before, and I thought you would like it. Looks like I was correct,” Zaizen said with a laugh, then waved as Yagami reached for his wallet. “No, no, it’s my treat. I insist.”

“Very well. But I will pay you back for all of this eventually,” Yagami muttered, giving him a sharp look. He did earn a salary, so he was able to pay for things.

“Eventually, yes. Of that, I have no doubt.” The crowd started to cheer as the players came back onto the pitch, and Zaizen whistled as Touko appeared, clearly proud of his daughter. Yagami just smiled as the second half began and took a drink of his tea, eager to see the rest of the game.

\- - -

“Yo!” Zaizen grinned and waved as Yagami rolled down the car window, bags resting by his feet. “You sure you don’t mind driving?”

“It’s the least I can do. Let’s get going before the morning traffic ties everything up,” Yagami said, and his friend nodded and picked up his luggage and went to put it in the trunk. After much pressing, Zaizen had finally told him that he was going on a short trip to an inn near Osaka, and that he wanted Yagami to join him. The detective had agreed to come, on the condition that he drove them there. Zaizen had objected, but he had insisted, saying it would be cheaper than using Zaizen’s driver.

“Please tell me that’s coffee,” Zaizen said as he got into the car, and Yagami smiled and nodded. “Excellent. I needed something to wake me up.”

“Late night?” Yagami asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

“No, not overly so. I didn’t sleep that well for some reason.”

“Those nights happen.” Thankfully, he had gotten a decent rest, free of dreams of any sort. “If you want to take a nap, go ahead. We have a four hour drive ahead of us, anyway.”

“Indeed. Depending on what the coffee does to me, I may just do that.”

They fell into light conversation as they moved through Tokio, Yagami filling Zaizen in on the most recent case he had solved. It had been a relatively simple case - figuring out the culprit behind a blackmailing scheme - but he had enjoyed the work nonetheless. By the time they reached the outskirts of the city, Zaizen was dozing, so Yagami kept quiet and focused on the road.

The drive between Tokio and Osaka was nothing spectacular since he was taking the most direct route, but it was nice to get out of the city and into the mountains again. The hum of the tires of the road was soothing, and while some might call highway driving monotonous due to the endless tunnels and mountainous scenery, Yagami didn’t mind. It was better than staring at a computer screen all day. Zaizen was still asleep when he stopped for a bathroom break and a late breakfast two hours later, so the detective let him be and ate quickly, occasionally glancing over at his friend. Zaizen’s face was peaceful, and Yagami wondered if he was dreaming about anything.

His friend woke up as Yagami was pulling away from a toll booth. Yawning and stretching as much as he could in his seat, Zaizen asked sleepily, “How are along are we?”

“Nearly there. About another forty-five minutes or so?”

Zaizen sat up straighter at that. “I was more tired that I thought…sorry for being such a terrible travel companion.”

Yagami looked away from the road for a second to smile at him. “It’s fine, really. I’m used to my own company. There’s a breakfast sandwich for you in the dash.”

“Ah, thank you. Still, I promise I’ll be more alert on the way back,” Zaizen said as he unwrapped his food, looking mildly upset.

“Mm-hmm.”

“You don’t believe me?”

Zaizen sounded surprised, and the man fought to keep his expression serious as he replied, “No, I believe you. You almost always keep your word.”

“‘Almost always’? Why Zaizen, it almost sounds like you’re challenging me!” Zaizen’s tone had turned playful, which only made it harder for Yagami to keep a straight face.

“Challenging you, sir? I would never do that.”

“So you _are_ challenging me. Challenge accepted, then! I’ll be wide awake for the return trip, just you wait and see! Perhaps you’ll even let me drive…?”

“Absolutely not.” Yagami knew that Zaizen could drive, but he suspected his friend was long out of practice, and highway driving was something one needed practice for.

“I do have a licence,” Zaizen pressed, and a quick glance showed that he was smirking.

“When was the last time you drove on a highway? If it was within the last five years, I might consider it.” When the man beside him didn’t answer, Yagami considered the ‘argument’ over and smiled to himself. Victory was his.

\- - -

Sliding down deeper into the steaming water, Yagami sighed in happiness and decided that this was worth the four plus hours of driving. The inn was fairly new by Japanese standards, but it was still a very traditional place and due to the time of year, quiet.

Hearing the door to the male side of the bath slid open, Yagami straightened slightly and wondered if it was Zaizen. There was another male guest, a young foreigner who was travelling around Japan for a year. He seemed friendly enough, so he hoped the young man wouldn’t cause any trouble.

“You look ridiculous with your hair like that.” Feeling a rush go through him at Zaizen’s words, Yagami made sure not to look over his shoulder as the other man prepared to enter the hot spring. He had thought he had been mentally prepared to share the bath with Zaizen, but now he was doubting that decision. It was too late to do anything about it, however, so he resolved to press on.

“I thought it would be best if I tied it back.” He had coiled in in a tight bun in order to keep it out of the water, but the amount of hair he had made if difficult to do so neatly.

“An excellent idea, but there must be a nicer way to do so. Would you be offended if I braid it?” Zaizen offered, and Yagami stiffened, conflicting feelings preventing him from replying. When he didn’t answer, the man added, “I’m a bit rusty at it, but Touko always seemed to like it when she was little…”

Sincerely glad he didn’t have to look Zaizen in the face, Yagami said slowly, “I…I would not be offended, Zaizen.” If Keiko could see him now, she would be laughing at him, he was certain of that.

“Good. I’ll be with you in a minute.” Yagami tried not to fidget while he waited, hoping that his red cheeks would be blamed on the heat of the bath. He made sure to avert his gaze as Zaizen lowered himself into the water beside him, sighing softly as he did so. “Whenever you’re ready, Yagami.”

Nodding silently, the detective breathed out and shifted so that his back was to Zaizen. As his bun was undone, Yagami tried to focus on something aside from the fingers slowly combing his damp hair. Tilting his head down, he started at the steam rising from the water, feeling the tension drain from his shoulders and back. He liked this, that much he would admit to himself. Keiko had never paid much attention to his hair, but Yuki had liked to play with it sometimes. His daughter probably would have loved to see him with long hair, and he imagined that she might have braided it much like Zaizen was doing now.

“Say something if I’m pulling too hard or anything,” Zaizen murmured quietly, and Yagami nodded in reply. The other man was being gentle, that much he could tell. There was silence as Zaizen continued his work, Yagami sensing him gaining more confidence as he went along. Once the braid was complete, his hair was put back into a bun, this once much tighter and neater than Yagami’s previous attempt.

Rolling his head around as he adjusted to the unfamiliar weight, Yagami settled back against the side of the back, looking over at Zaizen, unable to keep from admiring the other man’s chest. He seemed to be keeping in shape, at least. “Thank you,” he said sincerely, pleased at the attention despite himself.

“You’re welcome,” Zaizen replied, looking happy as he sunk lower into the bath. “Unfortunately, my hair is far too short to do anything with.”

“Perhaps you should grow it?”

“I did wear it a little bit longer in the past…” Zaizen reached up and ran a hand through his side swept bangs, then added thoughtfully, “I may have to let it grow out again.”

“Would Touko mind?” Like her father, Touko seemed very straightforward, and he had a feeling she would object strongly if her father did something she didn’t like.

“I…have no idea. I’ll have to ask her about it,” Zaizen answered with a laugh then breathed in deeply. “Ah, this is nice. Thanks for coming with me, Yagami.”

“We both needed a vacation.” Really, they needed one ever since Mizel, but things had kept interrupting any plans to take one.

“Indeed. Although I honestly thought I’d have to drag you out of your office before you’d go on one,” Zaizen said, flicking water at him.

Yagami gave him a sharp look and flicked some water back. The innkeeper wouldn’t be happy if they made too much of a mess, so he held back from splashing his friend any more. “As you found out, all you had to do was tell me to take a vacation. I could say the same about you as well,” he said after a moment, knowing that his friend had meant no offence.

“Oh, don’t I know it!” Zaizen tipped his head back and looked up at the evening sky. “I probably would have waited until summer to take one, but Touko insisted that now was as good a time as any.”

Yagami nodded, easily imagining that conversation. Keiko had sometimes pestered him about things he kept putting off as well. “Do you have any particular plans while you’re here?”

“My parents live nearby, so I’ll be going to see them and some other family members. Other than that, just relax and take in a few of the local attractions. You?”

Yagami hadn’t realized that Zaizen had relatives in the region, but he supposed it made sense. “Nothing in particular, really.” He hadn’t given much thought to what he was going to do, partly because the trip had been so sudden but partly because he had never been much of a tourist. Perhaps he could ask the travelling young man for some tips.

“We should do something together, then,” Zaizen commented, then said, “Up for some sake after supper? The innkeeper says he has some excellent bottles in stock.”

Yagami hesitated, realized that he wanted to spend as much time with Zaizen as possible, as selfish as it was. “That sounds like a wonderful way to spend the evening.”

“Drinks it is,” Zaizen said, sounding truly relaxed for the first time in months. Sliding deeper into the water, Yagami closed his eyes and breathed out, telling himself that the rest of the night would go smoothly.

\- - -

Yagami leaned back against the frame of the open sliding door, staring up at the full moon. It was probably too early in the year to have the door open, but he didn’t mind the cool night air despite only wearing a grey yukata and the undergarment that went with it. He and Zaizen had shared a bottle of sake once supper was concluded, and now his friend was busy making tea in his own room which he would bring over shortly.

As he admired the silver moon, Yagami fingered the end of his braid, rather liking the change in hairstyle. It was heavier than he was used to, but he had looked in a mirror and concluded it looked good on him. Zaizen seemed to like it as well, so perhaps he would keep it braided until the end of their trip. He then winced at the thought, glancing towards the wall that separated their two rooms. He had to stop thinking like that. This wasn’t a date, after all. If he wasn’t careful, he might slip and reveal something to Zaizen. Doing so would make everything awkward, and he didn’t want their relationship to change.

A tap on his door made him turn, and he got up and went to it, smiling at the sight of Zaizen holding a tea tray when he opened it. “Come in,” he said formally, stepping aside.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Zaizen said casually, the walking carefully over to the table near the open door and setting the tray down. Like Yagami, he was dressed in a yukata, although his was the traditional dark blue colour, and the detective thought the colour suited him very nicely. Yagami saw him glance up at the moon as he walked back to join him, and noticed the smile on his face as he settled down next to him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked softly as the tea was poured, and Zaizen nodded.

“Yes, very beautiful. Spring moons always have an air of elegance about them,” the man replied as he handed Yagami some tea, and he focused on the cup in his hands to avoid meeting Zaizen’s eyes. The sake might have loosened his tongue, and he didn’t want to say anything he might regret.

“Have you heard anything else about the new LBX school?” he asked in a effort to chance the subject, but he couldn’t help but notice the soft sigh Zaizen gave before he answered.

“Not a whole lot, and nothing through official channels. Tougou is being smart and keeping the details quiet until a public explanation for the school can be developed.”

“I’m certain they’ll come up with something soon, if construction is to start before the end of the year,” Yagami said, working out a mental timeline. If the school was constructed quickly, it would probably open in time for the 2053 Artemis tournament. But the Japanese government was also pouring millions into rebuilding the devastated areas of Tokio, so he wondered just where the money for the new school would come from, and what organizations would help to fund it.

“Tougou strikes me as the sort of man who would want to get started as soon as possible, so I expect an official announcement by summer,” Zaizen said, and Yagami thought about this as they drank their tea.

“I hope this doesn’t backfire on them,” he said eventually, still troubled by the idea of children fighting wars between each other.

“I suspect it will blow up in their faces at some point. I just pray that the students involved aren’t too badly hurt in the process,” Zaizen said sadly, and Yagami watched him silently as he looked up at the moon.

“If…when you get re-elected, what will you do?”

“I’m not sure. I suppose it depends on the state of the school and world politics at the time of the next election. Almost all of the Diet members support Tougou, and the opposing voices such as mine are few and far between. We can thank our enemies for that.” Zaizen took a breath, poured Yagami some more tea, and said, “Alright, enough gloomy talk! This is a vacation, so we shouldn’t be worrying over things we cannot change.”

“Then what do you suggest we talk about?” Yagami was at a loss for a good conversation starter, since he led a quiet life and didn’t exactly have much of a social life.

The look Zaizen gave him made him wish he had said something about soccer, because it was the look Zaizen gave whenever he had someone perfectly positioned to tell him what he wanted to know, regardless of whether or not the person wanted to tell him or not. Yagami had seen him use it on others, but had never been on the receiving end of it before and found it rather unnerving.

“Well…you, for starters.”

“Me?” Yagami took a drink of tea, suddenly finding that his mouth was dry. Surely whatever Zaizen wanted to know couldn’t be anything too serious, otherwise he would have raised the matter before now. “What about me?”

“When was the last time you took a vacation?”

He narrowed his eyes at his friend, suspecting that there was more to the question. “It’s been about eleven years or so, I believe. Why?”

“That long, hm? Are you so used to working that you can’t enjoy yourself?” Zaizen asked, ignoring his question.

Yagami paused a moment before answering, wondering what the other man was getting at. “On the contrary, I’m enjoying myself greatly.” True, he hadn’t drunk as much sake as he might have in the past, but getting drunk wasn’t what he had wanted to do.

“I see. You just seem rather distant, and I was wondering if something was wrong.” Yagami had no idea of Zaizen intended to guilt him into admitting something, but he was certainly feeling guilty now. Was it because of the secret he was hiding? No, it was definitely because of that.

“I…” But what could he say? Stalling would only make him seem more suspicious. “The last vacation I was on was with Keiko,” he said at last. At least it was the truth, even if it was a rather stretched truth.

“I understand, but I think there’s more to it.” Yagami winced and stared down at his tea, unable to look Zaizen in the face. So his words had sounded as weak to his friend as they had to him. He froze as a hand landed on his shoulder, unable to keep from flushing in shame. “Yagami…is whatever it is so terrible that you can’t even tell me? I want to know. _Please_.”

There it was again, that begging tone. He knew now that Zaizen valued him highly, and it was because of that mutual respect that he refused to voice his secret. He hated making his friend worry like this, but silence seemed the better option than the truth.

Undeterred, Zaizen continued to press. “Have the remnants of the Innovators threatened you, or your team? Or have our new enemies made a move against you? Are…are you ill in any way?”

“No, no, nothing like that.” Yagami looked up then, seeing his pain reflected in Zaizen’s expression. “It’s you. I…” A part of him longed to say the words, but then he remembered Keiko and Yuki and looked away again.

“You love me, right?”

Those words were so simple, so plain, that Yagami wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. But when he dared to look back at Zaizen, he saw that he had been right. Zaizen had said what he hadn’t been able to. “Yes. Yes I do,” he said brokenly, closing his eyes and curling his hands into fists. There. It was out, and could never be taken back. “Forgive me, Keiko,” he whispered, feeling like his heart was breaking all over again.

“Yagami…” Zaizen murmured, sounding almost as torn as he felt. Yagami half-expected him to pull away or reject him in some other manner. As such, he stiffened in shock as strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“What are you doing?” he asked shakily, barely believing what was happening. Zaizen was hugging him, almost as if he accepted what Yagami had said.

“Comforting you,” was the simple reply. When Yagami remained tense, he added, “It’s alright Yagami, relax. I’m here for you now.”

“You don’t mind that I said that?” Yagami asked, somehow even more confused by the situation.

“Mind? Not at all.” He couldn’t help but smile faintly as Zaizen chuckled softly in his ear, giving him a squeeze as he did so. “I also must confess that I’ve been keeping my own feelings from you for a while now.” His friend pulled back so that they were looking at each other and said simply, “I love you, Yagami. Truly, I do.”

“How long have you known?” Looking back, it was obvious that Zaizen had been flirting with him, but Yagami had been too wrapped up in his own feelings to even realize what was happening.

“Since before the election, although I believe you held feeling for me prior to that.” Zaizen raised a hand and ran his fingers through some strands of hair that had slipped loose from his braid, and Yagami sighed and nodded to show he was right. He still didn’t quite believe that they loved each other, but he supposed admitting their feelings was a good place to start.

“What now?” he asked, straightening the edge of Zaizen’s yukata where it had become crooked from the hug. Zaizen smiled at the gesture, clearly amused.

“It’s up to you. I don’t want to rush you into anything, despite my earlier forcefulness. Please forgive me for that.”

“I do. It was needed, I think. I may not have said anything to you ever, otherwise.” Yagami picked up his cold tea and drained it, hoping the now-bitter liquid would help to clear his mind.

“No, I think you would have admitted your love, in time,” Zaizen said as he poured them both a fresh cup, shooing away Yagami’s hand when he tried to take the teapot from him. “I realize that you still care deeply for your wife and child, but I’m honoured that you’re allowing me a place in your heart beside them.”

Yagami paused with his teacup halfway to his mouth, surprised and touched by his words. “I feel the same with regards to Touko,” he said after he had taken a sip, deciding that it was also an honour to love the man who had raised such a wonderful child. Still, he couldn’t forget the bigger picture. “Theoretically, how exactly would a relationship work between us? You are my employer and jailer, as well as a former Prime Minister.”

Zaizen stretched and shifted so that their knees were touching. “That is a good question, but one I’m not willing to deal with now. How about we simply relax, drink some tea, and look at the moon?”

Somehow, he wasn’t surprised by that response. “Very well,” Yagami allowed. He would enjoy this trip with Zaizen, then try and sort out what exactly he wanted.

\- - -

“Yagami?”

“Mm?”

“Theoretically, do you want a relationship with me? Since we could love each other but not be involved, so to speak.”

Yagami kept his eyes fixed on the road, considering the question. It hurt to admit the truth, but he wanted to be honest now. “Theoretically, I think I do.” He was still uncertain as to what type of relationship he wanted with Zaizen, but he knew that he wanted one that went beyond the bounds of friendship.

“I see. Do you think Touko would hate me if I bought her a new hat? I know she loves the one she has, but it is getting old…” Yagami glanced over at Zaizen and smiled at his worried expression. The trials a father went through for his daughter were painful indeed.

“I doubt she’ll hate you. Dislike you for a month or so, yes. Perhaps you could buy her something soccer-related to balance it out?” he suggested as he pulled into the parking lot of a shopping mall, the first of many they would visit this day.

“Now that you mention it, I believe she’s friends with a soccer player here in Osaka…” Zaizen said thoughtfully, then clapped him on the shoulder. “Feel up to a reconnaissance mission, Yagami?”

“Anything for you, sir,” he replied promptly, and they shared a smile.

“Glad to hear it. Now, here’s the plan…”

\- - -

“Pity we missed the cherry blossoms,” Zaizen commented as they shuffled along with the crowd coming from the Shoryo-e Festival. Yagami had attended it once as a boy, but he remembered little of it, so was happy to go again. Zaizen had seen it many times, but had said that he could see the performances a million times and not tire of them.

“They’ll be back next year,” Yagami replied, looking up as the passed underneath one of the trees. A few blossoms were still present, but the majority of them had fallen.

“As, I hope, will we.”

“We’ll see how things go,” the detective said guardedly, causing Zaizen to chuckle.

“Aren’t security personnel supposed to be always looking forward? Or was I lied to by my detail?” Zaizen joked as they joined a line for a street vendor.

“There’s a difference between looking forward and making plans too far in advance,” Yagami patiently explained. “If no catastrophe strikes next spring that requires our attention, I’d be happy to visit Osaka again with you.”

“That was a very roundabout way to say yes,” Zaizen said once they put in their orders.

“Considering my history, you should realize the reason why,” Yagami replied, paying for the snacks before Zaizen had a chance to object. “I’ll treat you for once,” he added, handing the man several skewers filled with tsukune.

“Since you insist…thank you!” Zaizen said as gracefully as he could, blowing on the meatballs to cool them.

“Do keep in mind that I intend to pay you back for the several meals you bought,” Yagami reminded as they walked back towards where he had parked the car.

“Do security personnel also have long memories, or is that just you?” Zaizen complained around a mouthful of chicken.

“Both,” he answered, causing his friend to groan.

\- - -

Rain had started to fall while they were driving back to the inn, so they were unable to view the moon on their last night, but Yagami was fine with simply being able to spend time with Zaizen. They had returned to their respective rooms after supper, but the man was restless, unable to focus on anything for any length of time yet not tired enough to go to bed. He had taken a bath earlier, so he couldn’t even do that to try and settle his mind.

Yagami figured the reason he was so restless was because he was still waging an internal conflict over his love for Zaizen versus the love he still held for Keiko. Admitting his feelings had been a good starting point to resolving the conflict, but it was only the first step in the process. He had told himself that he would wait until they returned to Tokio to figure everything out, but it was clear that he couldn’t delay any longer. Perhaps another conversation with Zaizen would help.

Digging out his CCM, he sent a message to his friend and listened to the sound of the rain pounding against the roof as he waited for an answer. When it vibrated in his hand a few minutes later, he read the response and smiled.

_Yagami, why in the world would I be busy? No need to knock - come on in!_

Returning his CCM to where it had been, he straightened his yukata and went over to Zaizen’s room, hesitating a moment before sliding the door open. Zaizen was seated cross-legged on the floor, which didn’t surprise him, but was surprising was the LBX on the floor in front of him. He recognized the LBX as a being the Musha model produced by Cyber Lance, and so watched from the doorway as Zaizen attempted to operate it. His practiced eye quickly noticed the problems the man was having, and he decided to help him out.

Sliding the door shut behind him, Yagami went over and sat down behind Zaizen, murmuring, “You were right, you do need practice.”

“Indeed, I do,” was the slightly irritated response.

Yagami smiled at that and asked,. “May I try?” Zaizen offered it up, and Yagami manipulated the CCM’s keypad, accustoming himself to Musha’s response times and behaviour. It was very different from his General, both in design and armaments, but he had used enough LBXs in the past to have passing knowledge of most models. “Alright, show me again.”

Zaizen sighed and tensed, clearly unhappy at his lack of ability, but relaxed when Yagami squeezed his shoulder in support. Musha’s movements clearly lagged in comparison to Yagami’s handling when Zaizen operated it, but this time the detective chose to focus his attention on Zaizen’s method of using the CCM.

“Stop,” Yagami ordered after a few minutes, pressing his right arm to Zaizen’s and cupping the hand that held the CCM, aligning their fingers as best he could. “Don’t fight me, just relax and watch what I’m doing. Ready?”

Zaizen chuckled and said, “As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose. Just give me a moment...” Before Yagami had a chance to respond, his friend was leaning back into his chest, obviously comfortable with being so intimate. Yagami shifted ever so slightly so he could see the CCM clearly, then hesitantly slid his free arm around Zaizen’s waist. It was a bold move, but one that he thought felt right for the situation. The other man didn’t seem to mind, going so far as to rest his left hand atop Yagami’s.

Giving himself a second to adjust to this next stage in their relationship, Yagami took a deep breath and began to carefully guide Zaizen through the basics of using the Musha model. Once he understood, Zaizen learned quickly, and was soon operating the LBX without Yagami’s help.

As he watched the orange-and-white machine go through some simple attack and defence patterns, he realized that he hadn’t been this physically close to someone since Keiko had died. The thought both pleased and frightened him, but he tried to consider what his wife would say about it. It was something he had been avoiding, wishing to treasure her memory and her love for him. But it wasn’t fair to Zaizen to keep loving a ghost, no matter how much his friend said he understood Yagami’s feelings. Keiko…he imagined that she would be supportive of his decision to love Zaizen, especially after closing himself off for so long. Would she approve of them being intimate, though? He had only had a few relationships prior to meeting Keiko, and while she had never seemed jealous of them when they were together, Zaizen was neither his equal or a teenager.

“What are you thinking about, Yagami?” The question made him blink, embarrassed that he had gotten lost in thought during something like this.

“Keiko and how she might feel about us.”

“That sounds like a very serious line of thought for a vacation. Still, if it’s bothering you, it’s better to deal with it now. Have you figured anything out?” Zaizen sounded rather resigned to having this particular conversation, but his tone remained gentle.

“I think that on the whole, she would be accepting of this. As I said in the past, you two would have probably gotten along well.” Touko and Yuki probably would have been friends as well, or at least friendly towards each other.

“But?”

“Zaizen…” Yagami paused, weighing his words. “To be blunt, your position and mine are far from the same, and I’m uncertain if we could ever overcome that.” Yes, they were friends, but being lovers was something entirely different, and the unknown consequences of being with Zaizen scared him.

“Oh, Yagami.” Zaizen sighed and sat up straighter, shifting so that he was able to look at Yagami. The man was surprised at the pang of loss he felt when his friend moved away, but he shoved that aside to focus on Zaizen’s next words.

“Given our respective pasts, I can understand why you might be uncomfortable, but please know that I don’t care about that.” Zaizen paused and smiled, correcting himself by saying, “Alright, I might still be slightly angry that your former employers tried to kill me, but it wasn’t your finger on the trigger. As for the matter of my being your jailer…” His friend trailed off, instead raising a hand and playing with the end of Yagami’s braid. “While I will remain as such, I think we both understand that is more symbolic than anything at this point.”

Yagami opened his mouth, intending to protest, but then closed it again, reconsidering. “You’re right about that,” he admitted at last. “Still, it would make me feel better if myself and my team were punished in some way.”

“And it is that conscience of yours which proves to me that you truly regret your actions,” Zaizen replied, giving him a poke in the chest. “Your punishment has been the hard work you have done for the people of Japan since you came into my service, and I will recommend to Tougou that he should continue to use you for such tasks.”

Yagami nodded, seeing exactly what the former Prime Minister wanted of him. “I will be bound by confidentiality agreements, but I will pass along whatever I can,” he confirmed, getting a pleased nod in return.

“As for our uneven positions, we’ll work at it and figure things out as we go along. I love you, and I want you to be comfortable with whatever we do. What do you say?” Zaizen asked softly, and Yagami swallowed hard.

“Zai-no, Sousuke…Will you come with me to their graves once we get back?” he asked hoarsely, fighting to get the words out past the tightness in his chest.

“I will, Eiji,” Sousuke promised, smiling fondly at him.

Somewhere, Keiko and Yuki were looking down on him, and he knew that he would still love them both even when he was old and grey. But it was time to let them go and face his future with the one he loved.

“Then I say yes,” he stated firmly, feeling in his heart that he was doing the right thing. Sousuke’s delighted smile only strengthened his desire to be with him, and Yagami decided to seal the matter the traditional way. Without giving his new lover much time to react, he leaned in and kissed him softly, feeling that the gaping hole in his heart was finally starting to fill back in.


End file.
